Weekend Bliss
by Blood-Moon-Angel
Summary: Yue, Kero, Sakura, and Li go to the beach for the weekend. While they're there, Yue goes to explore a near by cave. Kero decides to follow, with Sakura and Li oblivios to theirabsence. Mostly in Yue's POV and Sakura's.
1. Chapter 1

Weekend Bliss 

Summery: Yue, Kero, Sakura, and Li go to the beach for the weekend. While they're there, Yue goes to explore a near by cave. Kero decides to follow, with Sakura and Li oblivious to their absence. Mostly in Yue's POV and Sakura's.

Discaimer: I no own any of the CC crew, CLAMP does.

Chapter 1: Between Brats and Guardians and Pancakes

Yue's POV 'Can't Kerebos shut up? Just because Sakura invited Syoran-kun, doesn't mean anything'  
were my thoughts as Kerebos starts to yell about Syoran-kun being Sakura's rival and the biggest brat on the planet. I could care less as to who came on this 'vacation' to the beach. As long as I was left alone and able to sleep, I'd be just fine. I watch dully as my Mistress tries to calm the stuffed animal sized Guardian down. He does when she promises him some sweets.  
I try to imagine a whole weekend where Syoran-kun and Kerebos can get along. Sakura comes over to me, holding a box. "Here Yue-san!" is her remark just before a hyper Kerebos flies into the room. I look at the box on my lap. It was small, yet large enough to fit those 'swimming trunks' Sakura said I would have to wear. (AN: I can just imagine Yue in those too ) Deciding against my better instincts to see what was in the box, I lift the lid.  
To my horror, there were swim trunks and a pair of shoes. Shoes of all things! I would not survive the trip if I had to wear those.  
A loud yell from the front door told me that Syoran-kun had arrived and was just nailed in the head by the suger-high Kerebos. Going downstairs to see the damage, I hear Sakura aplogizing for Kerebos and then Syoran gasping as Sakura gave him one of her death hugs. I close my eyes in slight annoyance and lean against the door frame. Syoran-kun spies me and waves. I nod back and sigh."Hey Brat! What do you think you're doing here early," and with that, the peace of the night is lost and a small war broke out.  
To save my mistress I decide to take her into the kitchen with an innocent question, "Mistress, can you teach me to make that breakfast item. The one that you and Kerebos like so much?" She looks to me with surprise then replaces it with her smile. While getting supplies she says with a slight annoyance in her voice, "Of course Yue-san! Oh I'm so short..." Her muttering caught me by surprise as she had grown a good many inches since she became my mistress. "Stupid flour," she grunted as she strained to reach a container mere inches away from her fingertips. I sigh as I fly up there to get the container of flour. She smiles and laughs, "No fair Yue-san! You can fly." I raise a brow and must have looked confused as she burst out into a fit of giggles. After calming herself down she quickly set to work teaching me the wonders of cooking pancakes. I discovered it is wrather fun to cook and made a goal to learn a good many more recipes. I added something she must have liked as she started getting impatient for the food to finish cooking. She said 'chocolate chips' were something that made pancakes almost irrisitable to her. (AN: Making myself hungry with this chapter o.O)By the time the our breakfast-supper was done, I looked more like a Phantom than myself.  
She insisted that she put the flour away, which in turn caused the whole container to fall on my head. This succesfully turned me white, which caused both Kerebos and Syoran-san to cease their fight and laugh at me instead. I smirk as they didn't realize they were agreeing on something. Sakura just decides to hand everyone a plate piled high with the brown, flat cakes that seemed to have been surrounded by an ocean of syrup.

BMA: And thats chapter one! -grins-  
Yue: Pancakes... of all things, pancakes!  
BMA: -gets the pouty face- But I was hungry... ok any way. Please review and feel free to flame away!  
Yue: -goes to hide from the flaming people-


	2. Chapter 2

Weekend Bliss Summery: Yue, Kero, Sakura, and Li go to the beach for the weekend. While they're there, Yue goes to explore a near by cave. Kero decides to follow, with Sakura and Li oblivious to their absence. Mostly in Yue's POV and Sakura's.

Discaimer: I no own any of the CC crew, CLAMP does.

Chapter 1: Do not come between Kero and his sweets... and Cars.

Sakura's POV "Kero-chan! Please quit fighting with Syoran-kun!" This was a feeble attempt to calm the angry storm. Even with this knowledge I still decide to try and quell the argument comming from Kero-chan and Syoran-kun. They were arguing over the last of the donuts that Yue had surprisingly made that morning. Another surprise to us all was that Yue-san had seen Yukito-san drive many times and knew how too. His skills were really good too. I wish I could drive. Making a cute pouty face, Kero-chan managed to snatch the donut from Yue-san's hand. Yue-san glared at Kero-chan momentarily before settling for his tea. I still say that Yue is the unchallenged, 'king of glares'. Syoran growled at Kero-chan and tried to grab the helpless donut. "Its mine you stuffed animal!" Syoran-kun made the statement quite obvious as he got the donut and bit into it. This might have been a mistake. "Prepare for your DOOM, Brat"  
Kero-chan launched his attack. Me, being the peacemaker decided to try and end the fight. Grabbing Kero-chan, I shoved my donut into his mouth. Little blushes appeared the Guardian's cheeks as he munched eagerly on the donut. Sighing I looked for Yue-san, who was in the kitchen. "Yue-san, what are you doing?" I tilted my head in a confused manner. He sighed in a response worthy of a annoyed Moon Guardian. "I'm trying to make something to put both Li-kun and Kerobus to sleep... I need peace"  
Yue-san gave his reasoning. His small gray kitten mewed from his head. Yue-san never left without that kitten. I loved the name of the kitten, Fuzzy. "Do you think it'll work Yue-san?" I walked over to pet Fuzzy. He nodded with a air of pride. "Hai,  
it will work..." was the confident reply. A crash from the kitchen told me that I shouldn't have left the other two alone. Me and Yue-san ran into the room where we had left them and face faulted. (AN: Yes, Yue has a kitten named Fuzzy! Muahahahahahaha! Yue: Kill me now...) The room was a wreck.  
"Admit defeat Brat! Admit that I am the almighty Sweet Lord and all shall before me!" We both sweatdropped at seeing Kero-chan in full guardian mode towering over a shaking Syoran-kun. This is what we call 'Kero-chan's ultimate Hyperness!' This of course was a proven fact, and it should be feared by all. Yue-san's new creation would now be tested. "Here, Sweet Lord, an offering unto thee..." Yue-san's voice dripped a deadly sarcasm. The Moon Guardian handed both Syoran-kun and Kero-chan a cookie filled with his concaction. After one bite, both fell down onto the floor asleep. Yue-san seemed to be beyond reliefed at the quietness filling the room. Fuzzy crawled onto Kero-chan and fell asleep aswell, soft purrs issuing from the gray fuzzball. I tried to stifle a laughter as Yue-san then procedded to do his hair up into a loose ponytail and prepare to drive a fighting mortal boy, hyper stuffed animal, me, and himself to the beach. The next day, Kero-chan and Syoran-kun were surprisingly still sleepy from the cookies that Yue-san had given them. Fuzzy was of course tagging along, Yue never drove without that kitten. I gave a small smile to myself, now realizing it was a good idea that I had gotten Yue-san the kitten. As we neared the beach, Kero-chan and Syoran-kun regained their energy. Yue-san was now visibly annoyed, as Kero-chan started talking non-stop about sweets and the Sakura Cards. Any passing cars would see a silver haired woman, talking stuffed animal, teenage boy arguing with the stuffed animal, and teenage girl trying to stop them. (AN: Yes, most people I've shown Yue to say he is a woman... --' Yue: Joy... -holds gun at head-)

BMA: Right... well I've run out of things to type! o.o'  
Yue: Then why do you bother to type it?  
BMA: Because I like this story! -superpose mode-  
Yue: Right time to answer reviews...

RedEyesDarknessDragonLady: I checked and I am spelling the names correctly -nods- Thankyou anyway

crapoholics: Yay! Funny story! This is a good thing! -Yue heard saying "No it isn't"- Quiet minion! I'm trying to continue as fast as I can, but school has started, thus makes my typing job harder! But I shall continue I promise!

yingyanggirl: I tried my hardest to make this funny.

BMA: Thank you Reviewers! Please help me continue with more Reviews! They are my life support! Yue: Right... She'll continue when she hits 8 reviews... Please, feed the authoress... 


End file.
